destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dragonslayer?
The building was intimidating. Giant stone pillars held up the sleek roof, shimmering in the sunlight. Statues of Dragons and Dracokin decorated the floor near the entrance. Being focused on the architecture, I forgot that my dad was waiting ahead of me. Dad - "C'mon, Oura. You still wanna be a Dragonslayer, right?" Oura - "Yeah! Coming!" I ran after him, into the giant doorway, decorated with Dragon's heads, claws and teeth. When we got inside, there were only a couple of people in the lobby. Oura - "Where's everyone else?" Dad - "We did get here a bit late. They've proabably all signed up, already." We walked up to the registration desk. The man behind the desk spoke. Not to me, but to my dad. ??? - "He wishes to sign up?" Dad - "Yes, sir." ??? - "Names?" Vetus - I'm Vetus Saichna, and this is Oura Saichna." Ytel - "Ytel. Ytel Rasmas." Vetus - "So, is there any special paperwork?" Ytel came out from around the desk. Ytel - "Not at this level. For the school, we have no paperwork. But, when you go to join up with the official Dragonslayers, there's a little you have to do. Now, can your son handle it?" Oura - "I've been working on my Air Magic!" Ytel walks over to me and sat on his haunches. Ytel - "Can I see?" I stepped back. This is it. If I can impress him, I might stand a chance. I swiped my hands past each other, and created a vortex. I wrapped it around my hands. Ytel took a target off the wall and put it a fair distance away from me. I flung a few air darts at it, before forming the air into a sword. I ran at the target. I used my Magic to stop myself instantly, while flinging the sword at the target. It hit, just outside the bullseye. Oura - "How was THAT?" Ytel - "How old's your son?" Vetus - "He's 10. He's also a slight bit Spiritkin, on his grandmother's side." Ytel - "Good to know." I was waving at him to see if he noticed. He smiled and waved back. Ytel - "He'll do fine. Classes last half a year. He can stay on school grounds if you want him to." Vetus - "I suppose. Will I be able to visit him, ever?" Ytel - "Yeah, you will. Just don't interrupt any classes." Vetus - "Sounds good." My dad motioned to me, and I ran over. He knelt in front of me. Vetus - "Be a good boy for Ytel and the other teachers. You'll be staying here for half a year." Oura - "Will I be able to see you?" Vetus - "Ytel said as long as I"m not interrupting classes, I can. Anyways, you should meet up with the other students. I love you." Oura - "I love you, too, dad." I hugged him. Vetus - "See you soon, little guy." Dad walked out the giant doorway, and I couldn't see him after he did because of the glare of the sun. Ytel - "C'mon, Oura. Let's go see the other students." We walked down the halls towards another giant doorway. As we were walking I started thinking out loud. Oura - "Are all the kids my age?" Ytel - "No, no, no. We have kids anywhere from seven years to 19. All of them want to learn how to be a Dragonslayer. I've noticed it doesn't even matter how old you are. Everyone here seems to either love Dragons, or hate them." Oura - "But, we're called Dragonslayers?" Ytel - "The name came about when Dragons often still attacked towns, but they don't as often, anymore." We entered what looked like a dining hall. There were about 50 students, most of them were grouped together, talking. Ytel - "I'll be back in a minute, Oura." Ytel stood on a table in the middle of the room. Ytel - "Attention! Attention!" The chatter in the room died down rather quickly. Ytel - "I'd like to welcome you all to the Dragonslayer Training Halls. For the next five months, you'll be put through classes, training sessions and live action training. This won't be easy. You're free to leave at any time, if you feel you can't handle it. We won't take offense. This isn't an easy path to follow. Any questions?" ??? - "Do you have any Dragons here?" Ytel - "We have multiple. They're older Dragons, and they act as teachers." Some of the kids reacted excitedly. ??? - "Will we have to fight Dragons?" Ytel - "No, you won't. Dragons are too much for you all to handle this early." There was a moment of silence, and Ytel spoke. Ytel - "Questions?" Another moment. Ytel - "Very well. We'll now begin assignment. Each teacher will have five students, excluding myself, as I'll have six. Relationships are important for trust. We'll be doing something different this year. Our youngest students will be learning from the Dragons I mentioned. Now, for your assignments..." Ytel pulls out a piece of paper. Ytel - 'For Nialmura's class, Maxwell Valuea, Krovus Ik' Tavar, Jskroth' Kletik..." The assignment continued. The room continued to empty. Eventually, there were only six students left. Ytel - "You six are with me. Come, come. To class we go." Our class consisted of people around 10 years old. Vex Kieldan, Metyana Leiona, Gaijra Eityos, Baro Kentiir and... A little boy that didn't have a name. Ytel just called him "Dragon Reaper." He looked far younger than us. We arrived in the classroom, which was sparsely decorated. It had a couple pillars, some pedestals and a few cabinets and crates. Ytel - "Welcome, everyone. I have a few questions to ask. Does anyone know anything about Dragons?" Metyana - "I know that they shoot fire from their mouths." Vex - "I've heard that they eat entire towns." Ytel - "Heheh. Well, firstly, Metyana, they can shoot more than just fire. They can use ice, water, air, poison, darkness... Practically every type of Magic. Secondly, Vex, most Dragons aren't that strong... And there's only one rumor of a Dragon that size." Vex - "What's its name?" Ytel - "We don't even know if it's real, but the legend is called the Legend of Tiamat. We have a book about it in the library. Anyways, anything else?" Everyone was silent. Ytel - "No? Alright. Today, we'll take it easy. Go ahead and have some time to yourselves. Tomorrow, we begin the lessons. I'll show you where your rooms are." Ytel led us into a side room, with five beds. Each had a small dresser and a Magic candle. Ytel - "Each of you have a bed, dresser and candle. The area around your bed is also yours. My only rules are don't hurt each other and don't make a huge mess. You're free to wander the building and courtyard, but don't be out too late. You'll need the sleep you'll get. Outside of classes, you'll have a good bit of free time... Oh, and one more thing... Don't go into the woods." Oura - "Why?" Ytel crouched in front of me. Ytel - "That's where we keep our training beasts. We need to make sure you don't get seriously hurt." He stood back up. Ytel - "Good. I'll be in the classroom if you need me. Curfew is at seven, so be back by then." A few minutes after Ytel left the bedroom, the students scattered. I'm not too social, when it comes to people my age. As I was leaving to go look around, I heard a voice in my head. ??? - "Meet me at the second to last table on the left, in the dining hall at six." Oura - "Who's there?" Student - "Who're you talking to?" Oura - "...No one. Nevermind." The dining hall, at six? Either way, I headed into the armory. As I entered, I could smell nothing but heat. I heard a clanging sound from the back. Oura - "Hello?" ??? - "Wha'dyah want?" Oura - "I was looking to get some armor and a weapon." Raven - "Hellomeetcha, name's Raven. Yeh said yeh needin' some armor and a weapon, aye?" Oura - "Yeah, I do." Raven took out his measuring equipment, a paper and a pencil. He put the pencil in his mouth and started measuring me. Raven - "Stick out yer arms." I stuck them out and he measured them. Raven - "...Uh-huh... Uhhhh-huh.... Yup. 138.5. Alriiiiighty, then. What kinda armor yeh want, kiddie?" Oura - "The name's Oura, and I want something that covers only the essential areas." Raven - "And I'mma supposin' yeh want cloth'in 'round the rest?" Oura - "Sure." Raven - 'Dassa good, kid. T'll be done tomarrah, 'round eight'n the mornin'." Oura - "Okay.. What time is right now?" Raven - "5:58, kid." Oura - "Crap! I gotta go! See yah, Raven!" Raven waved his hammer, as a farewell. I ran to the dining hall, and noticed a small figure in black. The voice spoke to me in my head, once more. ??? - "You made it." Oura - "Dragon Reaper?" Dragon Reaper - "Yes. I've seen the way you walk. The way you talk. The way you see. The way you feel. You interest me." Oura - "I do?" Dragon Reaper - "Yes. Your heart, your Soul, is not seen often in this world of desolation. May we be friends?" Oura - "...I suppose." The mask on his face broke away, leaving a smiling mask. After that, we walked back to the bedrooms in Ytel's class. Ytel - "Lights out, guys." A couple of the guys said good night, and everyone went to sleep.